I finally figured out how i feel about you
by LorileiOfTheSea
Summary: RonHermione Please Read and Review


I finally figured out how I feel about you...

Chapter 1. The so-called Viktor Krum fetish.

Hermione sat in the homey living room of the red headed family of the Weasley's. She just sat there with a pile off books at her feet; she was totally absorbed in her book and completely unaware of her surroundings. The only strange thing was that all the books seemed to be on Viktor Krum, who they had seen in action only a year before.

Ron and his little sister Ginny wandered into the living room with their older model brooms over their shoulders. Ginny walked right past Hermione and sat down on the couch beside her. Ron on the other hand stopped in the middle of the room.

He looked around something was different. He looked at the book in Hermione's hands and frowned. "Why in the world are you reading about HIM?" Ron said the word him as it were something as gross as dung. He crouched beside the chair and looked at all the other books. Ron stood up and plunked himself down on the other side of Hermione. Leaning forward slightly he looked at Ginny astonished. "Don't you have something to say about this Ginny? "He asked angrily. He didn't understand why she acted like she hadn't noticed, when he knew damn well she had.

Ginny giggled quietly at Ron's reaction. She covered her mouth, so she could hide her giggles as best she could. "Yeah of course I do..." Ginny said holding her hand out to Hermione expectantly. "Where in the world is the book I started yesterday? "She asked as she tried to keep herself from smiling, but with no avail.

Hermione who had put her book down when Ron sat beside her, giggled. Without looking at Ron, she bent over and picked up a book with a maroon coloured bookmark. She handed it to Ginny grinning ear to ear.

Finally being able to avoid it no longer she swivelled on the couch and looked at Ron. Who's face had gone red, even his ears had turned are couple shades of darker pink then they normally were. "What is the big deal Ron? Oh no you aren't still mad because you think he is Harry's enemy, are you?" She asked Ron. She didn't really even need to ask him because she already knew what his answer would be. Of course he was still angry about the tri-wizard tournament. Even though it was a year ago.

Hermione cringed slightly as she realized that Ron probably thought that she was still all googly eyed over him, when for real, she was after someone else at the moment.

Ron felt his face begin to burn as he clenched his fists together. How could Ginny be with Hermione on this? He was her brother. He sat there for a moment and just glared at Hermione. "Yes as a matter of fact I am, and I hope you still aren't writing to h... wait a minute, Ginny is that my bookmark? "Ron asked out of no wear. He had glanced at Ginny just to give her some of his glare, but noticed the maroon bookmark in the book on her lap.

Ginny jumped slightly as she was added into the conversation. She closed her eyes tight and pursed her lips. She looked down and the book smiling weakly. "Yeah Ron that is your bookmark I hope you don't mind, I couldn't find mine and yours was just lying around." Ginny pointed out. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly at him.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth so to hide her smile.

Ron put his hands in the tan couch and pushed up, so that he was standing. He looked back and forth to Hermione and Ginny. With a small sniff of disgust, he turned on his heels and left the room. Muttering something like. "You two are going to kill me one of these days with your stupid Krum fetish." His stomping up several flights of slightly off kilter stairs could be heard for a few minutes. They gradually got slower and fainter until there was sudden door slam. It sounded as it had come from somewhere off in the distant.

Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled to herself. She picked up her book and began to read once again.

As soon as Ginny heard the door to Ron's room slam she swivelled to face Hermione. "So why are you really all of a sudden reading up on Viktor Krum?" Ginny curiously asked, as she grabbed Hermione's arm. She had a few theories on why, but none she knew that she was absolutely positive were the right answer.

Hermione taken aback by her forwardness, and didn't say anything right away. She starred at Ginny as she pondered her options.


End file.
